


Home... I think?

by MystermonV



Series: Who am I [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-13 13:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystermonV/pseuds/MystermonV
Summary: Peter goes do the doctors and ends up in a place he has never seen before, but it feels familiar for some reason.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter walked up the small booth that was near the parking lot and saw a blond woman there scrolling through a phone, she had a light smile on her face but it also had sadness in it. he hated to bother her, if he had any choice he would have just left it. but, he needed a car.

She still hadn't noticed his presence so he cleared his throat and said "Uh excuse me miss, i came to rent a car?"

She quickly snapped out of it and wiped a tear from her eye "Oh uh, here, these should belong to the closest car" she said and sniffled 

"Dont i need to pay"

"No dont worry just, go, its on the house" she said, clearly holding back crying "Its close to closing time anyway so it'd take to long"

"Alright, uh i'll tip you at least" he said dropping the last of the money he had in his wallet on the counter and walking away, Carol picked up the money and counted it, it was about $128 dollars and some change, she watched as he pulled open the door to the closest car and hopping in. She watched as he tried to put the key in the ignition, he failed a few times before realizing they were the wrong keys.

"Oh no" she said as she saw him walking up "What do you need sweetie" she said when he approached

"Uh these aren't the right keys"

"Oh, let me see" she said and examined the keys "Oh, these are for the Audi, its in slot B5"

"Oh ok" he said with a smile and walked off. she heard a faint "Thank you!" in the distance as a car started and drove off

"He is on the move" she said over her comms and went back to her photo album of her and peter on her phone

* * *

He had been driving for about Three hours before reaching the hospital he was told to be at by 5pm that day, it was now 2 am and he had already arrived, he walked in unsure of what to do from there, so he walked in and went to the front desk

"Uhmm, im here to see a helen cho, but im like, 15 hours early" the receptionist looked up from the computer and saw his face

"Peter?" she recognized him

"Who?"

"Uh nothing never mind, let me see if she is free" she said with a smile as she picked up the phone "Uh Miss Cho your 5 O'clock is here" there was a pause "No you dont have a 5 am, its your 5 pm" "Uh huh" "Alright" "Got it" she said and hung up, she then looked at peter and said "She is free at the moment so she'll be right down, you can have seat right over there" she said and pointed to a group of seats. Peter waited a few minutes and ended up falling asleep, a few moments later a woman wearing a lab coat walked in

"Uh, where is he" she asked the receptionist, who simply pointed to the sleeping peter "Oh my god, is that peter??" she said, the receptionist nodded with a look on her face that said 'What the fuck' "I'll be back, call me if he wakes up" she said and walked away to her lab where she picked up a phone

"Helen, what's the problem, is it an emergency" Bruce answered

"Uh, peter is here, in my lobby"

"Ok? whats the problem"

"HE DOESN'T KNOW HE IS PETER"

"Yeah, we know, Wanda, Nat, Carol and Bucky are in the area taking care of it, he was missing for 2 months and randomly appeared out of no where, we wanted to make sure he wasnt flipped"

"Well what do you want me to do with him"

"I dont know treat him like a normal amnesia patient. Give him a brain scan, finger prints and stuff, ya know what ever you do"

"Fine, but you owe me, again" she said hanging up and returning to the lobby, this time peter was awake

"You wouldnt happen to be the doctor would you" he asked stretching

"Yes, lucky for you im free right now" she said with a smile "Follow me and we'll do everything we can" she said and started walking. Peter stared for a second before realizing they were walking and caught up

"So what can we do to get my memories back"

"Well once we see if there is anything actually blocking your memories, if there is we will fix that, then we will try to get your memories back by using things from your past, and if we are lucky maybe a telepath can help"

"Cool, uh, if i dont know who i am though how do we get things from my past" he asked as they stepped into an elevator 

"Finger prints, if you are in the data base then we'll gain your identity and we can call your family and explain it to them and they should be able to help" she said as they reached a floor and walked out "But first, we do a brain scan, uh take this" she said handing him a gown "And go put it on somewhere like a bathroom"

"Uh, forgive me if im wrong but i dont think this is how a hospital usually operates" he said suspiciously 

"Well it isnt, but you showed up 12 hours early to your appointment so we are doing this the quick way. Now go put that on, oh and dont forget this" she said handing him a big plastic bag "For your personal items" she said and went to a computer as he walked away to the closest bathroom to change, about five minutes later when he walked back into the room she was simply there waiting for him "Good, uh here give me that" she said and took his bag of clothes "And go into there and sit on that bed"

"Alright" he said walking to the bed that would go into the machine. he laid down on the bed and it went into the machine, he then heard a whirling start up and the machine came to life, he waited few and the bed went back out and he could her Dr. Cho's voice over the intercom

"Everything seems normal, comeback in and we will get you a room and do your fingerprints next" as she started to talk she also started to walk, peter, unsure of if he was supposed to follow or not, stood there "you coming or not" she said looking back and seeing that he hasnt moved. he quickly realized he was supposed to follow her. after a few minutes of walking they reached his room. She told him to wait there so e hopped up onto the bed and waited for a few before she came back with a small machine on a cart

"Whats that" he asked upon seeing the holographic screen and glowing lights

"Its our finger print machine, it reads it and compares it to others to find who you are, it is basically the same thing the police would use to find people"

"Oh neat"

"put your hand here" she said pointing to a space that was under a light, peter of course followed the instructions and waited as the machine started to come to life and a light started to dance across its fingers and a the computer screen started to render his fingerprints and run them across the data base, of course it took only a few seconds because she new it was peter, she just needed it to look like it was actually doing something. after it came up with his identity they started to talk again "So it says here your name is Peter Parker, Born and raised in Queens New York, Uh only living relative is your aunt may, says here you lived with her and your uncle after your parents passed, and then your uncle was shot by a mugger" she began the sentence normally but slowly dipped of into a softer tone. when peter had helped her he never mentioned his past, she knew some of it but not the whole thing, she still didnt but she knew a bit more now "well i guess i'll call the people on your contact list and get them over here"

"Thanks you, and if you dont mind me asking, i have a question" he said

"Well ask away"

"What are you hiding" he asked bluntly, he knew the entire time he was there that she was hiding something from the look on her face, from the moment he met her she had a face of remorse and sorrow "Dont try hiding it, i can tell by the way you've been acting, the look on your face the entire time i've been here, what are you hiding from me" he asked

"Id rather explain it with everyone here" she said and went to turn away

"Well who is everyone, what are you hiding from me" he asked as she walked out, only to return a few seconds later with Wanda, Carol, Bucky, and Natasha "Wait, aren't you the people from that town, why are you following me" he said, scared out of his mind and he started to back into the corner of the room "Are you the ones from that basement" he said as his mind flashed with images of being stuck in a chair, pain going through his body as people yelled questions and dates at him "What do you want from me"

"Peter relax, its us, your family" Wanda said approaching him

"Stay back"

"Peter, calm down, we are here to help" Carol said taking a step closer than Wanda had "I know you lost your memory but we are here to help, dont make us hurt you"

"Stay away or i'll jump out this window" he said as he threw a chair through the window so he could get out of it

"Peter please, i need you to remember us, all of the times you helped us" Bucky said

"I dont know who you are, please just leave me alone" he said as his mind filled with memories of a stabbing pain in is spine, it felt so real that he dropped to the ground in pain and screamed in agony. The last ting he saw was Wanda run up to him and her eyes and hands start glowing a crimson red and his vision went black and he fell unconscious. 

* * *

When Peter woke up he was in another hospital bed, this one was a little bit more familiar. he went to get out of the bed only to find out he was strapped down. when he struggled they only tightened and a robotic voice with an irish accent spoke

"Mr. Parker, i am sorry but these were the orders of Mrs. Stark and the others"

"Who was that? Please tell me i'm not in that basement again" he said starting to panic. Then a familiar face peaked around the corner of the door, even though it was familiar he didnt know it. The little girl could have been more than 10, but when she realized peter noticed her she ran away, but just as she did another face walked in, it was the last one he saw before blacking out. Recognizing it from earlier of her rushing him and causing him to black out, he jolted in fear "Please, just leave me alone, i dont want any trouble, ill do anything just dont put me back in that chair"

"Chair?"

"The one that stabbed me, prodded around in my brain, Those dates, the questions" he said thinking about the painful memories, almost in tears "Please just leave me alone" Upon hearing this she pressed a hand to her ear and said

"Hey buck, i need you down here" she spoke, for some reason peter could hear the response

"Alright, i'll be down in a minute" after that it was silence and Wanda simple sat down and waited, the whole time she did peter backed away as much as he could. she looked at him the entire time she waited, she had a look of sadness and remorse, just like Dr Cho

"You knew me as well didnt you?" he asked

"Yeah"

"How close were we, what was i to you?"

"You were my best friend, anytime i was in trouble or needed help with something you were there, it didnt matter what it was or what you were doing. You were always there for me" she said on the brink of tears, she sniffled and a big muscular man with shoulder length hair and a metal arm walked in

"You needed me"

"Tell him what you remember peter"

"Oh right, uh, i woke up in this basement, strapped into a chair, a man would walk in and read from some book, dates and orders, then something would come over my head and then something started, some machine, i never saw it but i could hear it, then it would feel something was stabbing me, all up my spine" as he went on telling what he remembered, The entire time Bucky's face remained expression less. when he finished telling him he simply leaned back in his chair and started to explain what happened to him

"What you experienced was hydra trying to brainwash you, they wanted to turn you into their own personal weapon, they tried to do the same to me, but i guess they messed something up and wiped your memory. Look kid, everyone here is your friend, so please, dont be scared, we are going to do everything that we can, to get your memory back. or if you want, we can let you start a new life, of course we will be there to make sure you are ok, a lot of us will be sad to see you go, but if thats what you want then we can make it happen, but please consider the first choice" he said and walked away, but not before taking off the restraints that were keeping him chained to the bed. When Bucky left another woman walked in, this one he hadnt seen before now

"Who are you" he asked as politely as possible. This woman was Blonde just like carol except she had longer hair and was wearing clothes that were more formal, like she ran a business, Just like the rest of the people he had met so far she had a face of sadness and remorse, and upon seeing him she actually just turned around and started to walk away. Wanda was still sitting there just staring at peter before he finally looked back and realized something. "You're still hiding something, aren't you"

"Kind of, it's nothing major, before i tell you you have to make your choice, Live a new life, or, Continue your old one"


	2. I Think this will work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As peter takes a few days to make up his mind he gets to know the avengers and who he was to them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to a 2 to 1 vote we are going with a New life for peter, thank you for your comments and i hope you keep reading after this and if you have any ideas you would like to see put it in the comments and i'll see if i can do something with it. Even if it is a completely new story prompt you want to see

"So what do you want to do, do you want a new life, or do you want us to see if we can get your old one back" Wanda asked

"I... i'll give the old life a try, see if i can get my memories back" he said blankly, he had no idea what he wanted to do, on one hand he could go back to the small town in New Zealand, on the other he could go back to the life that was already filled with people and what seems to be success. The people here seemed to car about him so he figured he would give it a try at least

"Well, i'll leave you to get dressed" she said as she opened a drawer and placed some clothes down on the bed for him "These are your old clothes so they should fit" she said and left the room, as she did the door closed behind her. As peter changed he could feel a presence watching him, there was a tingle in the base of his neck warning him of something, unsure of what it was he shrugged it off and figured it was jut a camera 

_Kinda have to have those in a building like this i guess_ he thought to himself. on the other end of the camera there was Sam Wilson sitting there watching the monitor and looking at the footage

"Holy shit" he said as peter took his shirt off to reveal scars and stitched all down his spine

"Hydra must have done that when he was being held captive" Bucky said sitting and watching next to him "he mentioned a stabbing pain down his spine as he was clamped down in a metal chair, with probably the same head piece they kept on me "

"That had to have sucked" 

"Im sure it did" Bucky said as peter walked out of his room wearing a shirt that fit his skin enough to show his muscular physique and some lose sweatpants, he walked down the corridor to find it opened up into a living room where Wanda was waiting for him on the couch

"You chose this shirt on purpose didnt you" he said as he pulled at it, hoping to make it looser

"I dont know what you're talking about" she said with a short chuckle, clearly lying. A smile grew across Wanda's face as peter walked towards her and sat down in a chair across from her

"So how are we going to do this, what ideas do you have to get my memories back"

"Well first i have a few questions and im sure you do too, but the best way to get your memories back is to subject you to similar moments, but if that doesnt work then there isnt anything we can do other than time. But first questions, You go first" she said with a smile

"So who was i to you" he asked her, causing her smile to go to a slight frown

"I dont know, we were friends, and i guess part of me had hoped we could have been more at some point" she answered "Ok my turn, do you know who the avengers are"

"You guys?"

"Well yes but i meant like who they are, what they do?"

"uh... No"

"Well the avengers are a group of people that can do extraordinary things, we use these things to help people and stop people who use their abilities to hurt others"

"Oh, so what can you do"

"I have things like telepathy, telekinesis and a few others, my powers are mostly mind based"

"Ah, ok but what about the others, and why am i so important to you guys, was i one of you"

She sighed and said "Follow me, i've got something to show you" and started to walk to an elevator, peter got up and followed her as she pressed a button and the elevator went down, when the doors opened they opened to a giant room with display cases all over "This is the hero museum, anyone who was an avenger or is an avenger is here, along with what they did and what their abilities were, and if you scan this" she handed a card to him "and it deems that the people there can know, it will tell you their identity, most are public anyways but some wanted to remain anonymous to the public" she said and went back into the elevator, before it closed she told him "When your done you have free roam of the area, if you make up your mind about what you want to do, just ask the AI"

"AI?"

"Oh right, just say FRIDAY and she will speak up, and you can ask or tell her to do anything you need" she said and the elevator closed and started to go up. Peter went to the closest display and started to read the plaque under it

**Tony Stark A.K.A Iron-Man**

**May 29 1970- October 2023**

**Tony Stark began his adventure in 2008 when he was captured by a terrorist organization called the ten rings, this is where he built his first iron man suit, This is also when he learned that people were getting a hold of his weapons that werent supposed to, so when he escaped he shut down his weapons program and went on to make the first, fully functional iron man suit, after words he went and saved a village from the same group that kidnapped him. He then found out that his business partner Obadiah Stane, was working against him and making his own suit of armor. When tony found out Obadiah stole his arc reactor to power his suit, after a battle going around the city, Pepper and Tony stopped him by blowing up the arc reactor powering the building, at the press conference after words he then revealed that he was the so called Iron-Man**

There was a console under it that read

Stark Expo Battle

Battle of New York

The Mandarin

Age Of Ultron

The Sokovia Accords

Battle of Earth 1

Battle of Earth 2

Curious as to the other stories he read them, all of them, he learned everything he could from it, but it was easier than it should have been, he had already done this. he heard footsteps so he asked

"I've Read this before haven't I" he asked the person that had been walking into the room

"Yeah, you spent weeks sitting there after he died, memorizing everything he did for people" a Kids voice spoke "My mom explained what happened to you, do you really not remember anyone?" Morgan asked

he turned to see the same little girl that peeked around the corner earlier "Yeah, im sorry but who are you"

"Im Morgan, Tony's daughter" she said with a big toothy smile, with some missing teeth, and stretched her hand out for a handshake. Peter of course shook her hand

"So how did i know you"

"You were basically my brother, My dad always had you around, after he died you stuck around and helped everyone with anything that dad used to, you became a big part of everyone's lives, then you vanished for months and everyone went crazy looking for you" she explained as they walked to the next display, when they reached it a voice came over the speakers and said

"Morgan, your mother is looking for you"

"Ok, thank you FRIDAY" she said "Well that's me, bye peter" the little girl said and walked away towards the elevator. as the elevator went up he started to read the next podium

**Vision**

Upon reading the name he realized the rest of the podium was mostly what he read was the same as the Age of Ultron section of Tony's podium, so instead he switched to the section that wasn't the same

**After the Age of Ultron he saved Wanda Maximoff from Sokovia as it was blowing up to keep it from falling to earth, this sparked a relationship between the two lasting until his death in the first Battle of Earth, she was then decimated by Thanos's snap and came back 5 years later for the second Battle of Earth**

_Oh no... She didnt tell me_ _that _he thought as he gasped and put a hand to his mouth, he then went to the next display that belong to Wanda

**Wanda Maximoff A.K.A Scarlet Witch**

**Born: 1998**

**Wanda Maximoff was born in Sokovia along with he twin brother pietro, after a missile from Stark Industries hit their apartment building they lost their parents, they joined HYDRA for an experiment and ended up with powers, after the Avengers raided the base they were kept at they joined forces with Ultron, after they learned that he was planning to destroy the world they switched teams, in the battle of Sokovia peitro died saving Clint Barton and a little boy, Wanda then Killed Ultron's main body and then got saved from Sokovia being blown up with her on it by vision**

**Sokovia Accord** **s**

**Battle of Earth**

**Battle of Earth 2**

**The Aftemath**

Intrigued as to what the aftermath was he clicked it, he hadnt seen it on any others

**After the Battle of Earth when vision died she also got caught in the decimation, she woke up 5 years later like the rest and immediately went to battle to help the others, after Tony's funeral she was an emotional wreak, but who wouldnt be, she lost her parents, then her brother, then her boyfriend, only to wake up 5 years later wand have to fight the man that killed her, who didn't even know who she was, but she found solace in the avengers. one of them went above and beyond for her and tried to rebuild vision, it didnt work and it ended up blowing a hole in their lab, this person was spider-man, she was also seen hanging out around New York with the previous Stark Industries intern, Peter Parker.**

he moved onto the next display, these all felt familiar, like he lived in the events, when he reached the next display he started to read it after swiping the card Wanda gave him

**Spider-Man**

**Secret Identity: Peter Parker**

as he read the real identity of spider-man he recoiled

"What, how could i be spider-man, i cant do anything special" after he said that a screen popped up and showed him in a training room up against the red haired woman who he heard was called Natasha, they traded blows except that all of her punches and kicks were blocked or dodge by peter while he would throw a blow back that would land quite powerfully, at one point she tried to knock him off his feet, when she did so she almost succeeded before peter rolled out of it and jumped onto a wall, sticking to it and hanging there for a second, waiting, when Natasha rushed him he dodged by jumping to the ceiling and standing up on it, feet planted he stuck to it like it was the floor

"Damn it peter get down here and fight me like a man"

"But you're a woman"

"And??"

"How am i supposed to fight a woman like a man, if you arent a man"

"Damn it peter get down here before i find a way to beat your ass"

"No" he said and just 'sat down' on the ceiling

"Damn it peter, why are you like this"

"This is boring, you literally can not touch me, i cant train against someone who i A. Know all of their moves B. Dont want to hit in the first place and C. can't even land a hit on me"

"Do you want me to go get Wanda to fight you"

"Id rather not fight today, if that's okay with you"

"Sure kid, now get down here and ill go make us some dinner, Barbecue Chicken sound good?" she asked

"Yes please" he said and hopped down, after he did the clip ended and it switched to another one. he was still in the training room, this time surrounded by training robots. anytime one of them went to attack him he would take it out in some way, some he would rip in half, others he would punch so hard that they went flying in the direction he punched them. some of them he hit with a taser web, some he just webbed to a wall, none of them were able to hit him in anyway, this went on for some time before the bots stopped coming, he then turned to face the security camera to show he was wearing a blindfold the entire time. the clip ended and the same voice that Morgan talked to started to speak again

"Mr. Parker, i understand you dont remember anything but you were one of the strongest avengers, even then you still doubted your abilities"

"I take it you're Friday?" he asked

"Yes, also, some people would like to see you in your old lab"

"Cool, uh, where is that"

"Basement level 3, just go into the elevator and i'll take you there" 

He got into the elevator and the doors closed behind him as it started moving. he reached the lab and saw a bunch of parts laying around from random projects, in one corner there was a small lounge, a few game consoles, a tv, some comfy looking couches, and on one of the couches was a woman, she had shoulder length brunet hair that had some grew stands in it, she had a few wrinkles, she must have been around 60. She had a blanket wrapped around her and a box of tissues near her on the coffee table, she was fast asleep so he left her to it and continued to look around the area. When he reached a work bench with a note with his name on it he sat down and opened it to read it

_Dear Peter,_

_If you are reading this, it means that you didnt get your memories back and went on to a new life, i really hope i dont have to send this to you but in the case that i do, please know that i love you, i'll miss you, and promise me that you'll come back to us if you do remember us, i hope you are enjoying the new life you have made for your self. We all love you and hope you come back to us sometime_

_Love,_

_ Your Aunt May_

"You werent supposed to see that, not yet at least" A voice said behind him. he whipped around to see the woman that was originally on the couch asleep

"I take it you are aunt may?" he questioned, she instantly teared up and outstretched her arms

"Can i get a hug, i know you dont know me but i could really use it"

"Of course" he said, knowing that he was important to her, he hugged her the same he would hug his mother, if he knew who that was or what happened to them "Were you the one that called me down here?" he said as they were still embraced in a hug

"Yeah, i needed to see you, you know that you were missing for 2 months right" she said, he could hear the sadness in her voice

"I was told"

"Mr. Parker, Natasha would like to see you in the training room" Friday said over the speakers

"Okay" he said and got out of the hug "Hey did you know i was that spider-man guy" he asked his supposed aunt, she simply nodded her head as her eyes filled up with tears "Well i've got to go i guess" he said and walked back to the elevator and stepped in.

* * *

**HYDRA Base**

"Sir we have confirmation that the avengers have picked Peter Parker back up" a scientist said as he walked into the commanders office

"Does he have his memories back" The commander asked 

"We are unsure, we dont exactly have a way to tell"

"Well... Give them a few days, monitor the compound, when the least amount of avengers are there we strike, we take him back, he may not have his memories but we can use that to our advantage"

"but sir, Sergeant Davidson said to let him go free, that we werent like that anymore"

"You do know that he was recently executed for treason dont you?"

"No sir i didnt"

"Well unless you want to be in the same boat as him, GET HIM BACK HERE" he shouted

"Yes.. yes sir" the scientist said, practically shaking in his boots, he ran out of the room.

* * *

**Avengers Compound**

As the elevator opened he saw the woman who he was told was Natasha Romanov, she was absolutely destroying a punching bag, on her final hit a small hole opened up and it started to spill out sand. He was ready to turn and run when she spoke up

"Bout time you got here kid" she said in a tone that made it sound like she'd rather cuddle the punching bag than punch it, despite what he just saw

"You wanted to see me" he said as he walked closer to her, she walked over to a bench and wiped some sweat off of her and drank out of her water bottle before turning to him an speaking

"Yeah, we are going to see if we can jog your memories by some sparring" she said as she started to re-wrap her hands

"Promise not to kill me?"

"Promise, now get over here" she said and pointed to the training mats "Ready?" she asked him as she got into a stance, peter, unsure of what to do, put his hands up kind of like hers and nodded his head, the last thing he saw was her running at him and everything going black

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to leave it to you guys to decide what path the next chapter takes, put a comment below on what you want and i'll do it, i have plans for both but i dont know that I'm going to go with so I'm letting you chose, if i dont hear anything by the 15 or 16 im going to flip a coin, but in the meantime please check out my other works


End file.
